


[Podfic] Said the Joker to the Thief

by themusecalliope



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character(s) of Color, Crossover, Female Character of Color, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of sunaga's story.<br/><i>Eve knows Martha Jones is no more a doctor than Eve is a secretary.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Said the Joker to the Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [said the joker to the thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889943) by [sunaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga). 



  
  
**Fic:** [said the joker to the thief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/889943)  
**Fandom(s):** Skyfall  & Doctor Who (2005)  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eve Moneypenny  & Martha Jones  
**Writer:** sunaga  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG  
**Summary:** Eve knows Martha Jones is no more a doctor than Eve is a secretary.  
**Length:** 2:05  
**Music credit:** Martha's Theme - Murray Gold  
**Cover Art:** Tenoko1 says it wasn't her, so now have no idea. :(  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/saidthejoker.zip) | [MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/SaidtheJoker.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/saidthejokerpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Once upon a time, I said: I want fic with Eve Moneypenny and Martha Jones! And then sunaga (who I actually know IRL) made this lovely ficlet for me and gave me permission to podfic it. Well...the podfic is finally posted. So many apologies for the delay! As usual, many thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
